scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Uranimated18 Channel
Movies, TV Shows and Video Games *2 Stupid Dogs *3-2-1 Penguins! *6Teen *The 7D *64 Zoo Lane *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *A Bug's Life *A Goofy Movie *A Troll in Central Park *A Winkle in Time *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Blinky Bill *The Adventures of Be're Rabbit *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Angry Beavers *The Angry Birds Movie *Alice in Wonderland *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *The Amazing World of Gumball *Antz *The Ant Bully *Animaniacs *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *An All Dogs Chritsmas Carol *The Angry Beavers *The Aristocats *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Baby Einstein *Baby Looney Tunes *The Backyardigans *The Bagle and Becky Show *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *Bambi *Bambi II *Barney Live! in New York City *Barnyard *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchatned Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Being Ian *Big Hero 6 *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10 Ultimate Force *Ben 10 Ominverse *Ben 10 (2016) *The Black Caludron *Blazing Dragons *The Book of Pooh *Breadwinners *The Brave Little Toaster *Blue's Clues *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bolt *Bonkers *Bunnicula *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Camp Lazlo *Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Casper *Casper: A Spirted Beginning *Casper Meets Wendy *Casper's Haunted Christmas *Casper's Scare School *Casper's Scare School (TV Series) *The Cat in the Hat *Cats Don't Dance *CatDog *Catscratch *ChalkZone *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie Brown (TV Speicals) *Chowder *Christmas is Here Again *Chuck's Choice *Chuck Jones' Peter and the Wolf *Chuck Jones' The Bear That Wasn't *Coco *Code Lyoko *The Country Bears *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Curious George *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle *Curious George (TV Series) *Cyberchase *Danny Phantom *Darkwing Duck *Disney Cartoons *Dora the Explorer *Duck Dodgers *Duckman *DuckTales *DuckTales (2017) *DuckTales The Movie: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Dumbo *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Elena of Avalor *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Ferngully II: The Magical Rescue *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *Fifi and the Flowertots *The Flintstones *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Fraggle Rock *Free Birds *Frozen *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies *Fresh Beat Band Of Minis *Fun and Fancy Free *Futurama *Gadget Boy and Heather *Gadget Boy's Adventures in History *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Garfield Gets Real *Garfield's Fun Fest *Garfield's Pet Force *Gargoyles *Gay Purr-ee *George of the Jungle 1961 *The Good Dinosaur *Goof Troop *The Great Mouse Detective *The Haunted Mansion *Hercules *Hercules: The Animated Series *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Histeria! *Home on the Range *Honey I Shunk the Kids *Home *Honey I Blew Up the Kid *Horton Hears a Who *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *House of Mouse *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *I Am Weasel *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Crouse *The Incredibles *The Iron Giant *Inside Out *Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992) *Itsy Bitsy Spider (1994) *It's a Big, Big World *James and the Giant Peach *The Jetsons *Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Josie and the Pussycats *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *Jumanji *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book 2016 *The Jungle Bunch *Jungle Cubs *Jurassic World *Kangaroo Jack *Khumba *Kim Possible *The King and I *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts 2 *Kipper *Krypto the Superdog *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Legend of Tarzan *Legend Quest *The Lego Movie *The Lego Batman Movie *The Lego Ninjago Movie *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Little Baby Bum *Leroy & Stitch *The Lion Guard *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *The Little Mermaid III: Airel's Begnning *The Little Engine That Cloud (2011) *Littleist Pet Shop (2012) *The Loud House *The Loud House Movie *The Lorax (2012) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Martin Mystery *Matilda *Mary Poppins *Mario *MaXi (TV Mini-Series 2017) *Maya the Bee *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Making Fiends *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Muskeeters *Mickey Mouse Works *Mighty Ducks *Mighty Max *Mighty Mouse *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters, University *Monsters vs. Aliens *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mulan *Mulan II *Muppet Treasure Island *My Dad the Rock Star *My Life as Teenage Robot *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge *Noah's Ark *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Oliver and Company *Once Upon a Forest *Ossmoiss Jones *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Out of Jimmy's Head *Over the Hedge *Ozzy and Drix *Pauile *PB&J Otter *Peep and the Big Wide World *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Penguins of Madgascar *Penguins of Madgascar (2014) *Pete's Dragon *Peter Pan *Phineas and Ferb *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *The Pink Panther *The Pink Panther (2006) *The Pink Panther 2 (2009) *The Pink Panther (1993) *Pink Panther and Pals *Pinocchio *Pocahontas *Pokémon *The Powerpuff Girls *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *The Princess and the Frog *Puss in Boots *Quack Pack *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Quest for Camelot *Random! Cartoons *Rango *Ratz *Ready Jet Go! *Raw Toonage *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Ripping Friends *Rise of the Guardians *Rio *Rio 2 *Robbie the Reindeer *Roald Dahl *Roald Dahl's Fiddle Crab on the Roof *The Road To El Dorado *Road Rovers *Robin Hood *Robots *Rock-A-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *The Rocky and Bullwickle Show *Roger Rabbit Shorts *Rover Dangerfield *Romeo and Juilet: Seal with a Kiss *Roary the Racing Car *Room on the Broom *Rudolph the Red Nosie Reindeer *Rudolph's Shinning New Year *Rugrats *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Santa Claus Comes to Town *Scooby-Doo Where Are You! *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Secret Saturdays *Secret Mountain Fort Awsome *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Sherk the Thrid *Sherk: Forever After *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *The Secret Saturdays *Surf's Up *Sing *Sitting Ducks *Skunk Fu! *Sleeping Beauty *Snagglepuss *Snow White and the Seven Drawfs *Sonic X *Song of the South *Space Goofs *Space Jam *Space Jam 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Stitch! The Movie *Stitch! *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Stoked *Supernoobs *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *The Sword in the Stone *TaleSpin *Tangled *Tarzan *Tarzan II *Teacher's Pet *Teacher's Pet (2004) *Teen Titans *The Three Caballeros *The Three Little Pigs (1933) *The Tigger Movie *The Toy Warrior *Thumbelina *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *Tinga Tinga Tales *Tiny Toon Adventures *TMNT *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Kids *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry Tales *The Tom and Jerry Show *Top Cat *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Total Drama Presents: The Ridoculous Race *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Toy Story of Terror *Toy Story Time of Forget *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Up *VeggieTales *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *Wacky Races *Wally Gator *Wallace & Gromit: The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit *The Weekenders *We're Back! A Dinosuar Story *The Weekenders *What a Cartoon! *What's New Scooby-Doo? *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Wild Kratts *The Wild Thornberrys Movie *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *Winnie the Pooh *Winx Club *The Woody Woodpecker Show *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2017) *Wreck-It Ralph *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess *X-Men Evolution *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *Zambezia *The ZhuZhus *Zig & Sharko *Zootopia *Zoboomafoo Category:Uranimated18 Category:Channels